Evelyn Denali
This character was created by LisaEmma Evelyn Bosworth is a former nomadic vampire before joining the Denali Coven with her older biological brother, Garrett , at the end of Breaking Dawn after their confrontation with the Volturi. She is the sister-in-law toKate and the adoptive sister to Tanya , Carmen and Eleazar , and to the late Irina . She is also the mate of Edward-Jacob Cullen . She is portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence in the second movie adaption of Breaking Dawn . Biography Early Life Evelyn was born in the mid-late-1700’s many years after her older brother, Garrett, was born, during the American Revolution, in New England. Garrett and Evelyn were inseperable, they would play games, and be protective of each other. Evelyn was sad when her brother left to fight in the war, and soon was devastated that Garrett was dead, and there was no body. She soon became quiet, only talking to when spoken to, holding back her tears. After an few years, Evelyn and her parents still live in the same place, and they were in the living room, when they heard an explosion, and smoke appeared, and fire. Evelyn’s parents were perished in the fire, as Evelyn suffered third degree burns. Garrett heard of that, and had found her in the hospital with bandages all over her body, with burn scars, Garrett couldn’t deal that his baby sister is suffering, he bite and turned her into an vampire. Sometime after her transformation, she met Carlisle Cullen. Though she is not a vegetarian, she is among Carlisle's closest of friends. In the movie, they met during the Siege of Yorktown. She also came across and befriended a nomadic couple during her travels, Makenna and Charles, with Garrett. Breaking Dawn Evelyn is called to witness for the Cullen family when they are troubled by the Volturi. Though without special talent, Garrett enjoys challenges. Evelyn, like Garrett, was intrigued by the Cullens and the Denali coven's lifestyle of drinking animal blood instead of human. While in the presence of the other witnesses, Evelyn begins to see her brother getting close the Denali sisters, Kate. She watched Garrett getting spark by Kate's power, which successful in making him fall to his knees in pain, though he says it "sure was something", and joins her on soon Evelyn first try of animal blood. She listens to Garrett telling Aro that he believes that abstaining from human blood can be a powerful aid in bonding between vampires. At the same time, Garrett and Evelyn learns about this lifestyle through Kate of the Denali coven. She watched as they bond quickly, and watched Garrett who endures Kate's ability when he successfully stops her from attacking the Volturi (which would likely have resulted in her death as well as everyone else's). He tells the Volturi's witnesses of what he has seen from the family and what they suspect of the Volturi's true agenda - to acquire some of the Cullens' talented members, and tells them to consider joining their side, because the Volturi may not let them live long enough to spread the story. Eventually, after the Volturi left in peace and the issue is resolved, Evelyn and Garrett joins the Denalis, and Garrett became Kate's mate, and changed their diet to animal blood instead of human blood. Trivia *Evelyn means hazelnut, variation of Eve in English. *Evelyn Denali is portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence *Bebo website: www.bebo.com/OneTouchDestruction *Creator: LisaEmma 'Appearances' *Breaking Dawn Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Female Characters Category:Denali Coven Category:Vegitarian Vampires Category:Ex-Nomads Category:LisaEmma